1. Technical Field
The present disclosure concerns a system for synthesizing images using image data acquired by a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtual reality refers to an environment or a situation created by computer graphics and representing reality in certain aspects and involves an interface enabling a user to experience an environment or situation through sensory organs and interact with the virtual reality environment in real time. Thereby a user may interact with the virtual reality environment through operation of a device, and experience a sensory experience similar to reality. Furthermore, augmented reality is a field of virtual reality involving computer graphics displaying an object in an original environment by synthesizing a virtual object or information within an actual environment. Augmented reality overlaps a real world as perceived by a user by concurrent display of a real world together with a virtual object and may be referred to as Mixed Reality (MR) environment in which additional information or a virtual world is added to the real world and displayed as one image.
Similar to mixed reality, a dual shot mode concurrently displays in a single screen of a portable terminal a front image photographed by a front camera facing a user and a rear image acquired by a rear camera facing a direction in which a user views an object. A known dual shot mode displays a combined front image and rear image with a front image being fixed to a specific predetermined position of the rear image regardless of the contents of the rear image. A system according to invention principles addresses this deficiency and related problems.